Koukishi Yokubou
DISCLAIMER: The writer "Koukishi" on this site took the name from this character. There is no copyright from either of us, so please don't start anything. Koukishi is a member of the Generation II Akatsuki and a former Kirigakure Nin. Personality Koukishi has a very...different personality. He is one of the most "polite" people you can mee t, but what sets him aside, is the way he acts beneath his kindness. He will do anything to make sure the opponent knows their manners before their fight, or before he kills them. He is actually a very smooth person, and is nicer than any Akatsuki member. Appearance Koukishi an average height man of 25 years. His hair is a grayish blond, in Part II, and hands down in a ponytail in the back, with a tuft hanging just above his eyes, and two right beside his cheeks. His eyes are a bright golen color. He wears a black suit type garment, with black and red plates on the shoulders. He has black gloves on his hands, and black pants with a belt across them. He wears the Akatsuki robe over this when not in combat, but will quickly discard it when he battles. Abilities Koukishi has unique trait that. His blood cell reproductive system is 10 times faster than the average human being, so he is able to form much more blood then the normal person, and uses this spare blood for his battles, among other things. He is also practically immortal, not being able to bleed to death, or be destroyed by even the most powerful of explosion. Techniques: Blood Art: Body Reform Blood Art: Miniature Pesks Blood Art: Humanized Figures Blood Art: Mega Humanizied Figure Blood Art: Connectivity Figure Blood Art: Needle Rain Blood Art: Twin Blood Drill Blood Art: BloodBorn Bird With these abilities, he is also able to, wherever his blood is on a battlefield, or in some place he has battled in four years ago, he can instantly travel there, as his blood is like passage-way. Synopsis Dawn of a New Era Scrolls of Hope Arc Koukishi was seen at the very beginning of Part I, with Jinrai in the Stormy Wasteland, a land outside of Kumogakure. He infiltraated the village with ease and fought off Omoi, the ANBU leader of Kumo. He then ran off with the scroll, successful. He later appeared along Kisame Hoshigaki and Jinrai Bakkuri in the raid of Iwagakure, in Chapter 4. He was used to flood the city and to get closer to the Shrine. Once inside, he was surprised by Sasuke's sudden Black Phoenix jutsu to crush him. He avoided this technique and helped them get out of the city. However, to Sasuke's disdain, he saw Koukishi had gotten the scroll before he escaped. Later, he was seen in a small cameo where some of the members were "grieving" over Jinrai's "death". But, as they downed on the new member, Kuchia Uchiha, Koukishi upgraded their talk by telling them how talented Kuchia actually was. This is a hint to the soon grouping of him and Kuchia. After this, he is seen with the other Akatsuki fleeing their hideout when the Squads from Konoha, Suna and Kiri were getting together to attack Akatsuki head on. The Final Scroll Arc Koukishi was finally seen again when he and Jinrai were sent on a mission to find the stones from Vigor Cliff. When sent on that mission, Sasuke Uchiha catches up to them and challenges them to a fight. Jinrai is sent off, while Koukishi stays behind to fight him. Sasuke tried to test Koukishi by going after Jinrai, but Koukishi proved to be as fast as Sasuke and counter-acted every move he made. After some time, their battles simmered down to Sasuke using Susanoo on a protected Koukishi. In the end, Koukishi was battered and Sasuke as well. Naruto appeared at Sasuke's side and settled them. Jinrai appeared as well, and they came to a settlement, even though Jinrai would take the stones, and no fight was further ordered. Sannin Arc Koukishi was healed up by the time the Sannin ambushed the Akatsuki at their headquarters. Koukishi was caught in the fight where Sasuke fought off him, Hidan and Kuchia. Koukishi managed to get some points in, but when Hidan accidently thinks he has Sasuke's blood, he starts the ritual and stabs himself, only to find he stabs Koukishi. Hidan undoes the spell and Koukishi falls. He then retreats, along with some of the other Akatsuki. New Era: Densetsu Captured Arc Koukishi is first seen in Part II when Orochimaru is talking about his true intentions of Akatsuki. Later, he is seen with Kuchia, capturing Hizuka Haruno for Orochimaru. Mokunti, Sauno and Uzuna take chase to the duo after waking up an hour later. When they caught up, Koukishi let loose Sasko of the Hidden Sand for them to fight. When Koukishi was seen in Crystal Cave, searching for the Black Crystal, Uzuna, Mokunti, Neten and Crino caughth up to him. Koukishi quickly uses his Blood Art: Constant Reproductive Cell jutsu, where every time one of his clones is truck down, it makes two or three more. After a minute or so, Mokunti scales the wall and starts to get into a tactical spat with him. It ended where Koukishi lobbed a spear through Mokunti, which he avoided barely. Then, Uzuna appeared from above him, with his Piercing Rasengan and struck him. After the massive explosion, Koukishi rose, oozing his protective blood. He escaped after rufising to tell Uzuna about Hizuka's whereabouts. Uzuna tried to stop him, but to no avail. Trivia Of all the Akatsuki, Koukishi is seen, heard of or mentioned the most, appearing in approximately 9 of the 20 chapters of Dawn of a New Era. *He is also considered one of the strongest, since his ability doesn't allow him to die unless he is hit, without him noticing the oncoming attack, directly in the heart. However, it is hard to do this as his sensing capabilities are very strong. Koukishi has been in a total of 56 missions in his lifetime: 13 D-Rank, 21 C-Rank, 8 B-Rank, 10 A-Rank, and 6 S-Rank. Category:Characters Category:Male